Time
by Maverikc
Summary: Jade sings Time- By Mikky Ekko, instead of You Dont Know Me. Beck ofcourse thinks it's for him..but it's for Tori. How does it unfold? AU! Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am again.**

 **Prompt: Jade performs Mikky Ekko's new song, at the full moon Jam, instead of You Don't Know Me. Beck thinks it's to him, but it's to Tori. How does it all unfold?**

 **I do advise you to listen to song.**

 _Well, the streets are empty where we used to run.._

"Up next, we have Jade West performing Time!" The crowd roars, sure they may fear her, but the respect for her voice is always unwavering. Tori, get's comfortable on the back of Beck's truck, sipping her cold lemonade, waiting for the performance.

Music begins to play, and Jade hasn't revealed herself. _Well this is it, Jade's going to perform, and her and Beck are going to live happily ever after. Without me.  
If only I knew..._

The strumming of a guitar drags out, as Jade's voice begins to wafer through the crowd. "Well the streets are empty were we used run, and car's are all on fire." Jade sings. She still hasn't revealed herself, but her voice seems to be enough. "Yea we fall like leaves in the garden of Eden, Eden."

We then hear the soft clicking of her cautious steps in her spiked combat boots. "Now remember how it felt being in the sun, when I heard the ancient choir."

She came from the side of the stage, behind the curtains. She's wearing a dark blue sheer blouse, a short black skirt, and of course her combat boots. "In the dead of night, like an angel singing, singing mm. That time, doesn't love you, anymore. But I'm still knocking at your door.."

Her body is in full view now, and she look's amazing, just drop dead gorgeous. Her streaks are now a dark blue, and her hair is cascaded down her back in Raven colored singles. Her makeup, is done to perfection, _Cat,_ not too much, but just enough.

"Honey we can run forever, if forever's what's in store. Oh time to take me home."  
A friend of Jade's, that only came for the performance, throws her hands up and give a holler. Jade smiles slightly, and continues singing. "On a tree in the garden, I carved your name in a word, that spelt desire. Like an ocean deep, where the waters heavin', heavin'."

She scans the crowd, and I'm thinking she's looking for Beck, I swear her eyes are on Beck. They aren't though, those electric eyes, landed on me, they met mine.

"And your love pours down like a waterfall, and I can't escape the tide. Here's my hand, baby take it or leave it, leave it. Cause time, doesn't love you anymore, but I'm still knocking at your door. Honey we can run forever, if forever's what's in store. Oh time, to take me home, home, home." She sings, dragging out the 'homes', for a period of time. The crowd loves it. "Now we're to young to recognize, and nothing stay's the same. Promise I won't be the one to blame."

Jade keeps the hold of my eyes, blue on brown. The guitar stringing along, as she opens her mouth to sing again. "Cause time, doesn't love you anymore. But I'm still knocking at your door. Honey we can run forever, if forever what's in store, oh time, doesn't love you, like I love you. So take me, home, home, home. "

The crowd erupts into numbers or roars. While I sit on the back of Beck's truck, as he walks up to the stage...  
The share an immense kiss, and tears are streaming down my face... _I should be happy for them..._  
I run of to the building, avoiding sight of anyone.

 **AN: _Don't know if I'm going to continue.. review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh we can run forever,** _ **if**_ **forever's what's in store.**

I didn't know I could run this long, I'm ready to go home. It's junior year and I only have a few more showcases to be able to watch her as a student, but I _have_ to go. _Now_. I've made it into the building to cut through all of the people of the Full Moon Jam performance happening outside the walls. _Without me.._  
I make it to where I'd parked my parent's car and begin to finger my pants pockets, and remember that I'd decided to be _extra_ responsible and keep them in my purse, which I locked in my locker.

I mentally palm face deciding on inwardly arguing my conscience down _after_ I've escaped the city. With that I begin a jog back to the side of the building I came out of, once I reach it I yank the door open. I honestly hope no one noticed, I already feel like dying inside I don't think I can feel any worse.

I check to scene, it seeming to be clear. I step through the door, and try to make it to my locker which was just around this hall, and up a bit. _If I could just.. make it.._

I've made down the hall from the door, and I've turned right towards my locker, and I might cry _later_ from happiness. Though, nothing could prepare me for the slam of an adjacent door to the hallway in front of me. _Shit!_

"Vega!" I hear, and it sounds like.. _No.._

" _Vega!"_ The feline like voice says again, this time with voice says again. " _Fuck, fuck , fuck figidty."_ I introspectively speak.  
I can't mistake the matching tone of heels for the one's I just heard on the stage.

"If you're in here Vega say it NOW." and at that I really can't even mistake it.

I'm at my locker now, and it's open. If I can just somehow, close it, almost inaudibly, and run off towards the parking lot,...

I can barely even finish the thought because I can hear her footsteps, tease like, one foot about the other, stalking like. With this, I lean against neighboring locker, sighing both in and outwardly. The stride begins to slow before it reaches the hall I am on.

Nothing else is said, so I am left to hearkening to my own respiring. I can't keep count of how long she stands on an alongside hall. I press my ear to the locker, hoping to pick up an idea of where exactly she is, I shut my eyes.

It may have been even longer, but I couldn't mistake the ductile sound of her sighing laboriously. At that I almost walk around the hallway, but _I just can't._  
She sung that amazing song, with her _amazing_ voice, and I _thought_ she was looking at me. _But Beck.._ and they kissed, _they're getting back together_ , so what does she want with me?

What could she _possibly_ want with me? _Does she want me to_ congratulate _her? Like_ Cat _would? Well.. "_ I'm Not Cat!" My eyes widen at myself, because I honestly can't render why I just did that!

I know she heard because she begins walking again, with much more feror than before. _Dammit_! I slam my locker shut, and try to make a run for it. _If I can just make it to the next parking lot door, or lose her before she knows for absolute sure it's me._

When I make it to the end of the obnoxious hall, close to the Wahoo Punch machine. _I think I got this, I might-I_

I feel a pair of solid, yet feminine arms wrap me and fall with me to the ground, effectively stopping my _escape._

"VEGA! STOP DAMMIT!" Jade yells at me, _maybe_ due to me still trying to pry myself from her- though she doubtlessly has me down. But I can't stop now! I _have_ to get out of here. "VEGA!" She the rolls the both of us explicitly landing me pinned to the floor of my school. _Well, well. Quite a er_ predicament _huh?_

"Get off of me Jade! What the hell?!" I scream back, when she continues to hold me low.

"What's your PROBLEM TORI? Have you LOST IT?" she blares, getting directly in my face. "YOUR MY ONLY PROBLEM RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T MOVE!" I state quite loudly of course, but only because well she started it.

" ME HUH? OH YEA? THEN WHY'D YOU LEAVE HUH?" she shrills. I think she knows that she's got me because she releases my wrist, and sits atop my thighs.

I can't find an answer right away, so I maneuver and rest _our_ weight on my elbows. I look around, and up..and down, until there's nowhere else to look but _at her_. _And let's not lie here, she could never be a bad thing to look at._

"So.. are you two back together or wha-" I start, but she finishes with, "No, no Vega, he..was confused. That song...wasn't for him. "But..you, and he.."

"Don't even try to finish, _he_ kissed me, and he was sharply slapped backstage afterwards." She then sighs, and looks down at me before continuing," I didn't want to embarrass him, even though by not getting together with him it probably sent the wrong signals huh?" she asks almost sheepishly.

"Yea kind of." I answer solemnly. I watch as she brushes her hair behind her ear, which is _so_ unlike her. _Kindof imagined her as a lean forward and flip hair back type, or at least a comb through type._

I believe she notices me gawking, and shifts off of me. "So you never answered my question Vega, need I repeat it?" she asks with sarcasm.  
"Well uhm-"I begin to reply, but I stop short to reposition myself, to advance with, "For some..reason." I pause to deviate my eyes to her again, "I thought you were looking at me..and singing..to me." I say, my voice slipping at the end.

"...Well then that means I know how to portray what I'd like to Vega.."

 **That's all for now. Mostly because I want enough to go on forr next chapter, and because this ending isn't really a cliffhanger yet it kindof is. Heh. Review.**


End file.
